


Punishment

by Cercus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, non-con play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shikamaru had expressed a fantasy of his to the other shinobi and they’d talked in length about boundaries and hard limits with this type of play. Asuma had even experimented some with holding Shikamaru down and doing what he wanted with him while Shikamaru pretended to resist. It hadn’t been a full scene yet, and Shikamaru was eager to push it further..." </p>
<p>____</p>
<p>Shikamaru x Asuma - Smut and Kink fic with non-con fantasy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The second knuckle of Ino’s dainty fist collided with the bridge of Shikamaru’s nose with a terrible crunch causing the young ninja to fall backwards, blood dribbling from his mashed feature. “Shikamaru! Where’s your head?!” Asuma-sensei barked with an irritated puff of smoke as the Nara boy righted himself in the dirt to a seated position. Ino shook her hand and hissed before tsking at her vacant teammate. “What’s the matter with you? Were you sleeping with your eyes open?” 

Spitting a bit of the blood that had run into his mouth, Shikamaru grumbled and wiped the rest on the back of his hand, smearing it almost to his cheek. “Cheap shot…” he groused before looking over at their sensei with an indignant blush. “My head is back home…” He drawled, “In bed.” He let out a heavy huff and got back to his feet, brushing himself off.

Shikamaru found sparing troublesome and Ino wasn’t making it easy for him. He fell back into his pattern of lazily blocking and dodging her punches and kicks as his imagination wandered back to what he’d been thinking of before he’d been laid flat. 

Asuma really had no reason to be angry if he was distracted. The night before they’d been together all night in the jounin’s small apartment. These secret meetings, their private relationship, it’d all started months ago. But now things were getting serious as they began to feel more comfortable in bed together.

Shikamaru had expressed a fantasy of his to the other shinobi and they’d talked in length about boundaries and hard limits with this type of play. Asuma had even experimented some with holding Shikamaru down and doing what he wanted with him while Shikamaru pretended to resist. It hadn’t been a full scene yet, and Shikamaru was eager to push it further, but the memory of his lover’s breath in his ear as he growled out commands and threats and his grip tight around his wrists was enough to leave the Nara youth’s mouth dry and his cheeks heated. 

A second punch connected, this time with the chunin’s cheekbone and Ino grinned in triumph over his sprawled form as he hit the dirt for the second time during training. “Wow you’re really sucking it up today, Shikamaru~” she gloated as Shikamaru grumbled and rolled over on his side, not looking like he planned to get up.   
“Yeah, yeah….why don’t you go beat up on Choji then….” He scoffed as he made a show of propping up on his elbow and shutting his eyes. Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest looking to their teacher for help. Asuma sighed heavily and blew another cloud of smoke, looking to Shikamaru like a moody dragon through his half closed eye, before crossing his own arms over his broad chest and scowling. “Shikamaru, get up and come over here.” He growled. 

Grumbling about how troublesome the whole situation was Shikamaru heaved himself to his feet and headed over to his sensei. Once he was close enough to smell the musk of sweat and cigarette smoke, his body lit up again with a familiar warmth. This was Asuma’s smell. If he could get close enough to press his nose to the crook of the muscular jounin’s neck he’d also smell his soap, his aftershave, the tang of sake, and the ever so slight musk that just was ever present on his wind roughened skin. It made him feel a bit weak in the knees. He tried to compose himself, scowling up at his teacher like he expected a scolding. “Yeah?” 

Asuma looked over the huffy teen with a fond glint in his eyes, trying to remain strict and angry was proving hard when he just found his lazy lackluster approach to their training endearing. He removed his cigarette from his mouth and looped an arm around Shikamaru’s shoulder, an idea coming to him on the fly. He leaned in close to the chunin’s ear and rumbled in a low rasp that made Shikamaru shudder under his touch. “Get through this training…And I’ll give you a different work over right here in the woods.” He promised with a pointed glance out at Choji and Ino like he was really giving their teammate what for. 

“Ino and Choji are taking this seriously and you’re wasting their time as a punching bag. Get back to it.” He barked, removing his arm from Shikamaru and giving him a small shove back towards the training ground. 

Shikamaru stiffened at the provocative tone his lover took with him and the way his hot breath ghosted over the top of his ear. Between his legs something else stiffened slightly and he was suddenly glad he wore his looser fitting shorts. Nodding and huffing at the shove, he blushed deeply as he slumped back over to his team. His knees felt weak but he hoped he just looked irritated rather than turned on as he was. 

In the end it didn’t matter how he had appeared as neither of Shikamaru’s team took notice. They trained long and hard until day turned to dusk. Dirty and tired, as well as a bit bumped around, the team sat down to catch their breath as Asuma called it a day. “Good job guys,” their sensei complemented, clapping Choji on the shoulder with a roughened palm. Choji grinned some, his hair sticking up in sweat soaked spikes. “Head home and get some rest. We’ll be getting another mission tomorrow.” 

The group of teens got back to their feet with various levels of effort and complaints of sore places. Asuma took his cigarette butt from his mouth and ground it out under his shoe. “Not you, Shikamaru, you stay. We need to talk about your weak participation.” 

A shudder went up Shikamaru’s spine but he grimaced and shuffled back over, calling over his shoulder. “Catch you later, Choji…Asuma’s got a bug up his ass about something.” 

The round genin snickered and nodded as he opened a bag of snacks. “Good luck man,” He laughed around a mouthful as he headed off with Ino back towards the village. 

Luck? The Nara boy tried not to grin as he stood before his sensei, hands jammed deep into his pockets. He was about to get luckier than he’d been all week. Asuma casually waited for Ino and Choji to get out of earshot, pulling a cigarette from his duff jacket and lighting it to take a slow deliberate drag of it. Shikamaru tried not to fidget watching over his shoulder to see when his friends would leave. 

Just as he was getting impatient, there was a soft puff just above his ear and Asuma’s voice, husky with lust and smoke reverberated inside of him. “What should I do about that piss poor performance, Shika?” he growled. His tone was dangerous and predatory. The game had begun. 

Shikamaru pulled back away from the cloud of smoke that curled around his face and stung his eyes and throat. “I dunno what you mean, old man… I was doing pretty damn good out there today.” 

Asuma shook his head slowly, stepping forward and removing his newly lit cigarette from his teeth to tap of the ashes. “I don’t think so...that was substandard even for you…I think there needs to be punishment.” 

As Asuma advanced on him with nearly startling speed, Shikamaru stepped back, raising his arms against the aggressive body language of his teacher. Eyes squinted in defiance and mouth twisted in a rude and angry scowl he backed up as far as he could. “Just what do you think you’re doing, Asuma?” He panted, voice lurching some as his back connected with the hard wood and rough bark of a large tree. He turned to see what he’d run into but strong fingers grasp his chin and forced him to face front. 

“Administering punishment….” Asuma growled, a broad and devilish grin on his face as he used one foot to knock Shikamaru’s ankles apart and pressed his knee between his thighs. 

Shikamaru growled back and pushed on Asuma’s chest, fighting against his weight. “Get the hell off me you pervert!” he growled as he struggled, rubbing his groin casually against the intruding knee. Asuma seemed to take no notice of the demands, eyes hard and jaw set he pressed his lips to Shikamaru’s, teeth clacking together as he forced his tongue past and swallowed Shikamaru’s complaints. 

A gasp and tremble tore up Shikamaru’s throat at the kiss. It made his head spin and his cock throb against Asuma’s knee, almost making him forget to fight back. His eyes flew open and his nails bit into Asuma’s arm as the teacher’s free hand went for the button of his pants. He growled and tore against the skin but even as the chunin’s nails drew small drops of blood, the jounin never faltered. 

It wasn’t until Shikamaru attempted to bite his probing tongue that Asuma growled back again. The fingers holding his chin moved to the younger ninja’s throat and squeezed harshly. Shikamaru let out a wheezing pant as his air flow was constricted, small tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and his hands pawing at Asuma’s hold on his throat. 

“Behave and it’ll be over quickly…” Asuma tsked, loosening his hold only slightly as he worked on one handedly operating the zipper. 

“Fuck….you…” Shikamaru managed, trying to twist his hips away from Asuma’s deft fingers. The struggling was to no avail as his pants were quickly yanked down to his knees. Having both hands on Asuma’s arm was used against him as the jounin gathered up both his wrists in his opposite hand and flipped him around to have his cheek pressed against the bark of the tree. 

Asuma purred in his ear, pressing his chest against Shikamaru’s back and grinning against his neck. “You should learn to do better during training, Shika. Then I wouldn’t have to punish you this way afterwards. It really does break my heart.” He rubbed his hips against Shikamaru’s ass, the large bulge in his pants even more prominent feeling in this position. “Can’t you feel it?” He chuckled as he started to undo his own pants.

Panting heavily to free at least one wrist from Asuma’s grasp, Shikamaru suddenly had a scary thought. What if Asuma hadn’t carried along any lube? He chewed his lower lip, wondering if he should break scene to ask or just trust his lover with his body. He was willing to play rough this way. The tree bark rubbing uncomfortably against his painfully engorged cock, bruises forming on his neck, and Asuma’s hand squeezing his wrists hard enough to leave hold marks, these things he could take. But he wasn’t certain he was ready to take it dry. 

Hearing Asuma’s zipper he opened his mouth to ask but all that came out was a deep moan. Thick, rough fingers slicked with lubricant pressed into him and grazed his prostate gland. Two fingers at once were a bit painful, but the pain only heightened the pleasure at this point of Shikamaru’s arousal. “F-fuck…Old man…G-get your dirty hands away from me…” he all but purred, trying to keep playing the unwilling. Despite his words he couldn’t help pushing back on his lover’s fingers, taking them into his body with feverish greed. 

More, he wanted more. This primal setting and shameful play made his body feel on fire with lust. Drool leaked from the corner of his open mouth as his teacher scissored his fingers to stretch and prepare his body. Asuma hummed happily at the way Shikamaru rode his fingers, leaning in to nip his ear sharply and make him gasp. “You’re a bit of a slut aren’t you, Nara…” He teased making Shikamaru curse under his breath, tears welling up in the corners of the chunin’s eyes again. “D-damn you…Asuma…If you’re going to do it then do it!” 

Shikamaru had long since worked one hand free, clinging to the tree’s trunk and scrabbling at the bark as Asuma probed and teased his hole. His sensei chuckled deeply and pressed up close.”Stop being so shameless…this is punishment…” He removed his fingers and replaced them with something much thicker. 

The heat of the head alone of the older ninja’s girth was almost enough to send Shikamaru over the edge. He stuttered out a cry and Asuma quickly grasp the base of his cock, stopping his climax. “No you don’t…The only one getting to cum today is me, Shika…” He growled in Shikamaru’s ear making him grumble and whine slightly. 

Shikamaru clutched at his hold on the tree for dear life, panting open mouthed his forehead deeply lined with concentration, as the familiar bittersweet ache of being stretched enough to take Asuma in made his legs feel like noodles. He mewled softly and pressed back into his teacher earning him a snide quip from the older ninja. “You just can’t get enough can you…” He purred, placing his free hand back on Shikamaru’s hip and pulling him roughly to the hilt of his cock. Balls deep in the heat of his lover’s body, Asuma had to fight early release himself. Panting heavily against the squirming writhing chunin’s neck he swallowed hard to regain some composure. 

Shikamaru tried to glance back at him impatiently and Asuma released his other arm to bury his hand in the Nara boy’s signature ponytail. Pulling the tie loose he wrapped his fingers around the locks and pulled hard, exposing the smooth skin of his lover’s neck. He relished the startled gasp that his teeth biting down on Shikamaru’s skin earned him. He tasted the salt of his sweat and the grit of dust but he kept his hold even as Shikamaru berated him and reached back to try and shove at his shoulders. “Letcher….Lousy fucking pervert…,” the younger ninja spat with as much contempt as he could muster while trying to fuck himself harder on his sensei’s cock. 

Asuma growled deeply and bit down harder reducing Shikamaru to a trembling mess in his arms, groaning and making sounds of mild protest as he was thrust into. “Please…Uhg…No…Mm…” was all he could manage as Asuma pounded him. The hand on Shikamaru’s hip snaked up his stomach and chest, tweaking first one nipple then the other keeping Shikamaru’s breath coming in sharp ragged pants. 

Holding out as long as he could, Asuma felt the pressure peaking inside him. So much foreplay had them both ready. He could tell by the tension in Shikamaru’s spine that he was close behind him. He turned loose his bite on Shikamaru’s neck, admiring the angry red mark for a moment before starting to fuck him in earnest. Moaning and hanging on for dear life, Shikamaru’s body shook all over. 

“I love you…” Asuma growled in his ear, in-between pants and groans as he climaxed hard inside his lover. The tender words after so much abuse, and the feeling of Asuma’s hot seed spilling inside him, sent Shikamaru over the edge shortly after. His cry of passion coming out in a hoarse croak and his body going limp back against his teacher Shikamaru shuddered with the waves of his afterglow. 

Taking him into his arms carefully so he wouldn’t fall, Asuma gently cleaned off Shikamaru’s stomach as best he could and pulled up his pants for him. Cradling him against his chest, he sat down under the tree and kissed the chunin on the forehead. “You okay?” he cooed, brushing a bit of the Nara boy’s long hair back from his face. Shikamaru swallowed lightly and nodded, still recovering too much to want to talk. He smiled sleepily up at his lover and returned the next kiss with one of his own. “Mind if I smoke?” Asuma ask carefully, waiting for the little shake of his head before rustling out his cigarettes. 

They sat together for a while longer, Asuma rubbing Shikamaru’s arms and neck lightly and giving him gentle kisses, until it started to grow dark. “I better get home…” Shikamaru droned, looking comfortable where he was. Asuma hummed and put out the stub of his cigarette only to reach for another. “Come home with me instead…I’ll cover for you later.” The chunin looked a bit unsure but nodded and grinned up at him. “Hey….” He reached up and took Asuma’s cigarette from him. “You should punish me again when we get home.”


End file.
